


Mission Gone Wrong

by Wolf21Friend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Loki Is Good, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf21Friend/pseuds/Wolf21Friend
Summary: When a data retrieval mission Lydia is on goes wrong, she ends up impaired.
Kudos: 1





	Mission Gone Wrong

It was going so well. The mission was supposed to be easy - all she had to do was sneak in, get the data she needed, and get back out. 

Except, she only got to do the sneak in part.

Where did it all go wrong?

Well, she was so focused on staying quiet and focused on her task on getting to the data room without being seen, that she failed to notice that there was a fuse box that was malfunctioning. So, as soon as she passed right by it, it exploded.

Right in her face.

The inhuman scream that she let out as pain exploded in her brain no doubt alerted the enemy that she was there. Her gun dropped to the ground as she collapsed to her knees, hands clutching at the serious wound on her face.

The skin was mangled, making it look like she only had half a face, though due to some miracle, her right eye remained intact. The damage was done from the temple down, going back to just behind her ear. She could feel the remnants of the comm device that she had worn, bits of it embedded in her torn skin and muscle. There was so much blood, she wasn’t sure if she was going to survive this. She could only hope that somehow, some way, help would arrive.

Lydia lowered her top half into a fetal position, leaning against the wall. She was losing strength. Through her remaining working ear, she could ear the Hydra soldiers close in on her location. _‘This is it.. This is how I die…’_ she thought warily, not looking up. _‘I didn’t even get to say goodbye…’_

She squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the footsteps grow nearer and nearer, just waiting for death to claim her. Then, she heard a thud as something collided with a body, but it wasn’t her body. But she didn’t open her eyes. She didn’t want to. It wasn’t until she heard the sound of knees hitting the ground beside her and gentle hands that had strength behind them touch at her shoulder and face that she dared peek her eyes open. Only to meet the stormy blue eyes of her closest friend, Thor. The Asgardian stared back at her, worry clear in his eyes as he tried to pry her hands away from the right side of her face.

“Let me see, Lyd…” he whispered softly, as the other Avengers fended off the other Hydra soldiers behind him. 

With a small whimper, Lydia shook her head. “It hurts,” she cried. “Make it stop… Please, make it stop..”

Her cries of pain and pleads to make the pain stop tore at the heartstrings of her teammates. Tony turned, and knelt down next to Thor in front of Lydia, his suit's face-plate coming up.

“What happened, sweetheart?” he asked.

“Fuse box,” Lydia muttered, her eyes growing heavier. By the second, she was losing consciousness. 

She didn’t know how her team got here so fast, but she’s ever thankful, because now, she feels as if now she can say goodbye… 

Lydia felt herself be jostled when she was lifted up in strong arms, and can dimly feel the footsteps as the person carrying her ran through the hallways, calling out to the others that they needed to leave now.

“I… I love you guys…” she started, her hand moving to grip weakly at her carrier’s shirt. By the feel of the armor and the muscle beneath it, she knew exactly who was carrying her. “I love you... “

“Save your strength, Sweet Darling,” Thor pleaded, glancing down at the woman in his arms, not slowing his pace even for a second. “You’ll get a chance to say it again, I promise you. Stay with us, please.”

“You got to know… You got to. I’ve loved you… since the day we first met…”

After saying what she wanted to say, she surrendered to the darkness that was calling out for her, believing it to be the last time she’d ever see the real world where her family is.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lydia regained conscious slowly, but she did not open her eyes. She can smell antiseptic, a little bitter, which told her she was either in the Avengers HQ Medical Facility, or she was in a hospital. She listened for any signs of which it could be, but for some reason, she could only hear clearly through her left ear. Her right ear didn’t hear anything, only dull, barely-there thrums of what could be sounds.

Before she braved opening her eyes to see, she picked up voices to her left just outside the door. 

“Any changes?”

“No, she’s still unconscious. No signs on waking up yet.”

“What about her.. Uh…”

A sigh. “The damage that the fuse box did… We managed to stop the bleeding and prevented further damage from being done, but it is unlikely she will ever be able to hear through her right ear ever again.”

“... Alright, thank you, Doctor.”

She heard footstep walking away, then a door opening. Someone entered her room. That was also when she realized that there was someone else in the room too, when she smelled past the antiseptic.

“Did she show signs of waking up yet, Thor?”

A grunt was the response. 

“It’s been 2 weeks… She has to wake up soon.”

 _‘Wow… It’s been 2 weeks? What even happened to me? Why am I deaf in my right ear???’_ Lydia thought, trying to think back. Then, it all came back to her. The mission, the fuse box, her pain. Even the words she had thought would be her last. _‘I told him… Why did I use past tense? Damn it, Lydia, why didn’t you think? You still love him! Even if you did end up in the afterlife, your love for him wouldn’t have died…’_

She supposed her thinking ended up causing her heart rate to change, which in turn alerted the two current visitors. She can hear the scraping of a chair’s metal legs against the tiled floor, and seconds later she felt her hand be grabbed. 

“Lydia, if you can hear me… Please… Open your eyes,” called the person’s voice. She can recognize that voice from anywhere, the baritone of his voice always bringing her comfort. 

She blinked open her eyes after a moment, letting the world come clear before moving her head slowly to her left. A soft, barely there smile appeared on her face as her gaze landed on Thor. 

“Miss me?” Her voice was rough from disuse.

The other person in the room came over, reaching to the bedside table for the pitcher of water and a cup. She watched as he poured water into the cup and moved closer to the bed, as Thor helped Lydia sit up enough to drink. 

“More than you know, Lyd. More than you know,” he said, helping the young woman take small sips of the water, holding the cup steady.

Lydia only rolled her eyes slightly, regretting it as the action pulled at her skin underneath her bandages. “Tony, I swear, I’m going to punch you in the face one of these days. I missed you too, y’know. What happened, anyways?”

“Mission went haywire. Fuse box decided to blow up in your face, causing major damage. The doctors were able to save you, and prevent any further damage to happen, but… you’ll have a scar, and you’re going to be deaf in one side now…”

Lydia blinked back the tears that made her eyes watery, refusing to let them fall, as she started to look away. “Scars?” she said softly. “I’m going to be deaf?”

Thor reached out and gently grabbed her chin, turning her to face him. “No matter what happens, we will always, _always_ be there for you. _I_ will always be there for you, whenever you need me. I love you more than you know, My Love.”

She let the tears fall then as she reached out for a hug, Thor gladly letting her pull him in, as he returned the hug firmly. No matter what obstacles Lydia will face with her new impairments, he, and her family, will always be by her side, come hell or high water. 

Tony quietly left to let the two be alone for a while. He had work to do. First, he’d notify the team that Lydia was now awake, then he’d find a way to help Lydia live comfortably. 

His phone beeped, and he pulled it out of his pocket. It was a text from an unknown number, but he knew who it was by the content of the message.

**_‘Whoever did this to my little sister will pay dearly. - ❄❄’_ **

**Author's Note:**

> When I was coming up with scenarios and stories and whatever in my head, I’ve always imagined Lydia going on a mission that backfired greatly on her, causing her to be mostly deaf in her right ear, and will need a hearing aid to hear normally. Thus, this story was born. I hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> If you want a second part to this, please let me know in the comments.


End file.
